


Lists

by KissingWinchesters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Established Relationship, M/M, Rimming, kink discussion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:09:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8333974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissingWinchesters/pseuds/KissingWinchesters
Summary: Dean suggests that he and Sam write a list of all of their kinkiest desires.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merakieros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merakieros/gifts).



Dean shoves Sam's knee over so he can climb up onto the bed. He's got a pack of cards in one hand, some paper and pens in the other.

"We have got to get a bigger mattress, Sammy," Dean grumbles, turning around and sitting cross legged across from his brother. They've been together for a few months now, but it's only been the last couple of weeks that they started sharing a bed for sleep as well as using it for sex.

"Uh, sure. What's with all the..." Sam waves his hand at the cards and paper to indicate what he means.

"We're gonna play a little game," Dean says casually.

"A game?" Sam's smiling. Whatever Dean has planned, he's intrigued.

"Uh-huh. A game." Dean tosses a pen at Sam and slides some paper over to where he can reach. "Put down on there anything you want us to do. To improve our night moves." Dean winks.

Laughing, Sam lifts an eyebrow, but picks up the pen all the same.

"I'm not sure I like the term improve, Dean."

"Pff, you know what I mean," Dean scoffs, not rising to the bait. Instead, he has the end his pen in the corner of his mouth, a look of concentration on his face.

While they've done a lot of awesome stuff since they started doing this, there has been a lack of anything... spicier than the vanilla things they've tried. Dean figures it's time they shake it up a bit.

"Now, when you've written your ideas down, we'll swap. Anything that's a definite 'no' can be crossed off. Then we play some cards, and the winner gets to choose one to do. Agreed?"

"Yeah, agreed," Sam replies, jotting down 'spanking', and then putting 'light' next to it, remembering how hard Dean likes to smack his ass on occasion. "How kinky are we talking here?"

"All the kinky, Sam," Dean says with another wink. "Even if it's something we both don't want to do, I still want to know everything in that dirty mind of yours."

Shaking his head fondly, Sam writes down lace underwear, and then 'not bras' next to it. Dean seems to be writing an essay on his paper, his tongue poking out every now and again and distracting Sam from his task. He chuckles to himself as he writes one last thing before clicking his pen over-dramatically.

"Ready."

Sam wrinkles his nose and writes a few more things, ignoring Dean's hand snaking over his thigh.

"Ok, ready," Sam says, handing over his paper. Dean pretty much snatches it out of his fingers. "Pass me yours then."

"Huh? Oh." Dean hands Sam his paper and then goes back to reading.

The first thing on Dean's list is spanking. Of course it is. He goes on to write 'until your ass is nice and red'. Sam's ok with that, as long as it's clear beforehand that Dean isn't to go wild. But they can discuss the details of that later.

"Ew, watersports?" Sam looks at Dean in disbelief. "That's so gross."

"Not if we did it in the shower." Dean shrugs when Sam continues to scowl. "It wouldn't have to be me doing it to you."

"No... no way am I peeing on you. It's off the list." Sam takes great pleasure in crossing a long line through Dean's slanted handwriting.

"Prude," Dean mutters, but doesn't protest. "Hmm, or maybe not... you wanna see me in some panties eh, Sammy?"

"Don't see why Rhonda Hurley gets to have all the fun," Sam says. He's heard that story a few times from Dean, probably the only person who has, and the thought of his strong, fearless hunter brother in soft, lacy, feminine underwear... there's always been something exotically sexy about it.

"Oh ok, that is interesting." Dean smirks. "What else have you got on here?"

Sam follows Dean's lead and keeps reading his list, noticing many are the same or similar to his own. Some suggestions Sam is sure Dean has written down just to mess with him, but after Dean's reaction to watersports, he can't be sure.

"Shaving?" Sam says, his hand unconsciously rubbing his jaw. "You want me to shave your beard?"

"Sammy," Dean says, shaking his head.

"What? You're doing this on purpose now to make me look like an idiot."

"I'm not, I'm not," Dean says quickly, pulling his body forward so he can kiss Sam before falling back into a sitting position again. "And you shaving my beard would be pretty hot. But no, I meant my dick. Yours too."

"Oh. That's... ok, yeah I think..." Sam swallows and shifts his hips.

"Glad you're on board," Dean says, glancing between Sam's legs and laughing.

"What's shibari? You watch too much porn, Dean."

"It wasn't porn. It was anime, doesn't count."

"Anime porn is still porn. What is it?"

"It's bondage, but a bit more technical. Ah, you've written blindfolded and tied up, so that's a keeper."

"Technical how?" 

"Lots of knots and specific ways to tie the person up. You'll like it, it'll appeal to your kinky side and to your geekboy side. You can google it later."

"Ok, so you're alright with the tying up and blindfold thing?" Sam asks.

"Tying up yeah, and I'd like to see you blindfolded, Sammy. Don't think I'm up for it though."

"Being blindfolded? I wouldn't do anything without..."

"No, no, no..." Dean interrupts. "That's not why I don't want to be blindfolded. I know you'd never do anything I didn't want. I trust you. I'm just not into it."

Sam ducks his head, looking at Dean through his hair. It's weird to be talking so openly when usually any mention of their feelings is like getting blood from a stone.

"I trust you too," Sam says. "And I don't mind being the one blindfolded."

"Awesome." Dean grins like its Christmas. "So, you wanna play a little cards? Winner takes their pick?"

Sam reads the last thing on Dean's list, heat pooling low in his stomach, his dick definitely perking up at the idea. He wants for them to do it tonight, so he's got to make sure he beats Dean at cards, which shouldn't be too hard. Dean is awesome at cards. Sam's just better.

"I'm ready."

Dean shuffles the pack, dealing them each a hand and looking at his cards with a perfect poker face. Sam isn't worried, and after about half an hour Dean's ass has been well and truly kicked.

"You got lucky," Dean says, even though neither of them believe that. "Ok then, what d'you want us to try?"

Sam picks up Dean's list again and pretends to be considering.

"Can we pick off our own list?"

Dean looks affronted. "No, that's not the game. You don't want to do any of mine? What about the panties? I haven't got any with me, but I can head out and get so..."

"Dean," Sam laughs. "I was messing with you. "I didn't realise you were so eager for that one though."

Dean sweats and the tips of his ears go pink. "Shut up and pick one already."

"Oh, I have. Knew which one I wanted before I whooped your butt at cards." He passes Dean's list over and lies back on the bed, stretching his legs and groaning with satisfaction as his muscles un-bunch. "Second from bottom."

"Yeah?" Dean asks once he's looked what Sam chose. Sam closes his eyes and nods, smiling softly. Dean crawls over him, settling his body so he's lying on top of Sam. He kisses him, light and playfully, their cocks filling nicely between them. After a few bites to Sam's bottom lip, Dean pulls back to look at his brother. "Go get in the shower and we can get on with it.

"I've showered already," Sam replies, tucking his fingers under the hem of Dean's tshirt and stroking the small of his back.

"Uh, my tongue is going to be in your ass, Sammy. I doubt you washed yourself that thoroughly."

"How dirty do you think I am?"

"Well, I've read your list, Sammy," Dean smirks.

Shaking his head, Sam pushes Dean off of him.

"Idiot," he scoffs, sitting up and putting his legs over the edge of the bed. "Fine, I'll go have another shower so I don't offend your delicate tastebuds."

"That'a boy," Dean says, getting up too and crowding up against Sam's back. "Might as well join you."

They make it too the shower room and strip quickly, their eyes meeting as they check each other out. It's a habit they've both had for some time, but it's different now that they can do it without needing to be subtle.

Dean starts the shower going, hotter than Sam likes, but Dean wants Sam squeaky clean.

"Come here," Dean says, pulling Sam to him by his wrist, kissing him deeply as water soaks them both. He touches Sam's sides, running his fingers down to the swell of his ass. He smacks it lightly.

"Hey," Sam grumbles.

"What, you said you wanted to be spanked." Dean puts on his best innocent face and then cracks up laughing. "Turn around."

Sam does, placing his hands against the tiles. He feels relaxed, warm from the temperature of the shower and the feel of Dean's hands massaging his back.

All of a sudden, the water is gone, and a chill raises goosebumps on Sam's skin. Dean has unhooked the shower head and is aiming it at Sam's ass. 

"Spread your legs, Sam."

"What? Dean, don't hold it like a phaser gun." Sam turns around and tries to grab the shower back, but Dean dodges him. "You can't squirt me clean."

"I can try," Dean says, spraying Sam's chest.

"Give me that," Sam says, reading for the shower again.

"Is there a jet spray setting on this thing?" Dean laughs, trying to avoid Sam again and failing. Sam takes the shower head from him, puts it back up on the wall and manhandles Dean so they switch positions.

"Do you want to mess around or do you want to get back to bed?" Sam asks, his voice low. He's not really asking a question, just trying to jolt Dean out of this playful attitude. Sam does actually want to have sex tonight. Dean's smile falters and he bites his lip, grunting when Sam kisses him hungrily.

Getting the hint, Dean threads his fingers into Sam's wet hair and deepens it, using his tongue to give Sam a little preview of what's to come. He runs his other hand down Sam's back, following the path of the water.

Sam opens his legs wider, but Dean's hand stays on the base of Sam's spine.

"Dean... You gonna...?" Sam says, breaking the kiss.

"I thought you could just, you know... I don't want to hurt you without lube. You'd be better off doing it yourself."

Sam frowns, but smiles at Dean's unwavering commitment to protecting him. He kisses Dean again and reaches behind him, stroking two fingers over his hole.

"Sam," Dean says between kisses, finally not sounding like he's about to crack a joke.

Sam rubs the pads of his fingers around his rim, pushing in a little and letting the water run inside. Dean is grinding against him, still holding him close. 

They stay like that until Dean gets impatient, his own fingers finding their way next to Sam's.

"Think I'm clean enough," Sam asks, panting against Dean's mouth.

"Think you're perfect," Dean replies.

They dry off and stumble out of the shower room, not bothering to put their clothes back on. Sam puts his hands on Dean's hips, pushing him back to the bedroom.

"Think we need to have a card game every night," Sam says, smacking Dean's ass with the flat of his hand, his cock twitching at the crack echoing off the walls.

"Jesus!" Dean clutches his butt and spins, his eyes dark with arousal, his chest heaving.

"Yeah?"

Dean answers by pushing Sam against the wall and devouring his mouth. Sam guesses that Dean is into spanking too.

"Bedroom. Now." Dean doesn't wait for Sam to reply, he just grabs his arm and drags him the rest of the way. Sam licks his lips at the view of Dean's strong muscled back and shoulders, happy to be dragged behind his brother.

"Right," Dean says, getting up onto the bed and stretching out on his back. "Let's get started."

Sam rolls his eyes and stays enjoying looking at Dean all laid out for him, pale skin and golden hair in all the right places, his cock hard and begging for Sam's mouth, his hand, anything. His stomach is doing somersaults. This isn't for Dean's pleasure. It's for his. Yes, Dean will get off on it, but wanting Sam to sit on his face while he eats him out is a want that is aimed mainly for Sam's pleasure. Sam gets lost thinking about that... and then Dean pokes his tongue out between his teeth, just a peek, and Sam's lust drives him forward.

Dean's hands find his thighs, drawing him closer, and Sam settles his knees on either side of Dean's head. Dean takes hold of Sam's cock and strokes it a few times, but his eyes keep dropping lower, and he can't wait any more.

Sam moves further over Dean's face and relaxes his hips, a gasp shaking from him when Dean's lips come into contact with his skin. Dean makes a muffled grunt and Sam clenches instinctively when something wet touches his hole.

"Dean..." Sam moans. It feels even better than he thought it would to have Dean do this.

"Mmm, mm..."

Sam smiles and closes his eyes, turned on by the hot sounds coming from between his legs.

"Hmm, mmm..." Dean's hands are on Sam's ass, fingers digging in, pinching.

"Ahh!" Sam kneels up slightly and looks down at Dean. "You ok?"

"Uh, yeah, but I couldn't actually breathe much."

"Oh." Sam deflates a little. He was really enjoying that.

"Me too," Dean says, wiping his mouth. "Just don't sit on me like I'm a couch and we're golden."

"Maybe we should try to do this some other way?" Sam starts to move off of Dean but Dean stops him by gripping his hips.

"No way. This was on the list."

"But... It be easier if I was on all fours or something, and I wouldn't suffocate you."

"Here," Dean continues, pulling Sam further up the bed so that he was kneeling just over Dean's head. "Stay up on your knees, ok?"

Sam nods, looking over his shoulder as best as he can to watch. Dean tilts his head back, the tendons in his neck standing out, and opens his mouth, sort of kissing but mostly just dragging his lips against Sam's ass. Sam clenches again, but forces himself to breathe, making sure he doesn't forget not to sit back.

"Relax, Sammy," Dean says, his voice muffled. He rubs the side of Sam's thigh and curls his tongue against his hole, pointing it a little to get inside.

"Jesus," Sam hisses, steadying himself from bucking forward with a hand on the wall. Dean is making all kinds of happy grunts and Sam closes his eyes, smiling so wide his cheeks ache.

Dean keeps stroking Sam's legs, his tongue going deeper, lapping and dragging alternately over Sam's hole and down to his balls. The vibrations of Dean's moans of pleasure against his skin are almost too much for Sam to take.

"Fuck... More cards tomorrow?"

"Mm-hm," Dean responds, giving Sam a thumbs up.

Sam doesn't know which thing they'll try next on on of their lists, but he can't wait to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

The pack of cards is already on the bed when Sam walks into the bedroom, Dean sprawled lazily on his back, his fingers trailing over the hair below his navel. He gives Sam a wink and Sam feels himself grin.

Nothing is ever boring with Dean.

"Hope you aren't expecting to win this time," Dean says, sitting up when Sam climbs up onto the bed. "I went easy on you yesterday."

"Sure you did," Sam replies, thinking back on how "easy" Dean went on him when he made him come just with his tongue. 

Dean laughs loudly, a burst of sound that hits Sam in the heart. He picks up the cards, dragging his thumb over the edges and then dealing them quickly, Dean watching him with dark eyes full of hunger.

Twenty minutes later, Dean is pouting and Sam can't help feeling smug as shit.

"Don't be a sore loser, Dean."

"I'm not sore," Dean huffs, crossing his arms.

"Hm, right. You'd already picked what you wanted hadn't you? What was it?" Sam chuckles.

"Oh, no," Dean says with a firm shake of his head. "I'm not telling you that."

Sam rolls his eyes. "Fine, pass me the lists and I'll choose my winnings. You know, that I won. Second win."

"Shut your face," Dean says, pushing Sam's shoulder as he grabs the pages, throwing them at Sam. "Can't do that one."

Sam looks down at where Dean just stabbed his finger. 

"Why?" Sam frowns, hoping Dean hasn't changed his mind or something.

"Haven't got anything to wear for you yet, Sammy."

"Oh, uh..." Sam clears his throat. "We'll have to buy something then."

"You will. Whatever you want me in. I ain't got nothing to do with it."

Sam blushes and decides to order some underwear online tomorrow. Tonight maybe, if he can stay awake. He's thinking black. It'd look so good against Dean's pale skin.

"So, come on then, what're we doing?" Dean lounges back on his elbows and crosses his ankles. "Unless you just want to sit there daydreaming about me in a frilly little number?"

"Number four. My list," Sam says, choosing to be oblivious to Dean leering at him.

"Huh. I was wondering about that one. Not exactly kinky," Dean says, inspecting the list even though Sam's pretty sure he has it memorised.

"I guess not. I just..." Sam shrugs and plucks the paper from Dean's fingers. "I've thought about it."

"Hm." Dean closes his eyes and smiles like he's picturing Sam picturing his own fantasy. "So I'm little spooning it?"

Sam swallows hard. He'd written "fuck on our side" thinking that Dean could have the choice to top if he'd wanted. Sam would have been fine with it, but he's happy that Dean knows what Sam wants. From the look on Dean's face, he's happy about it too. 

"Yeah," Sam manages finally, already feeling his dick hardening.

"Nice," Dean says, biting his bottom lip. "Hey, wait a goddamn minute... we're not supposed to be picking off our own lists."

Sam shrugs, his lips turning down, the very picture of innocence that would fool anyone into believing him. Anyone but Dean.

"Oh, fuck it," Dean says. "Who cares? Let's do this."

Getting up onto his knees, Sam strips out of his tshirt, dropping it over the edge of the bed. Dean tucks his arm under his head, eyes slipping closed again, smiling contently. Sam's untying the tie of his pyjama bottoms when Dean cracks an eye open, eyes roaming down Sam's body, lingering on tented material.

"Starting without me?"

"Thought you were having a nap," Sam says, getting his hands on Dean's hips and tugging down the waistband of his boxers.

Dean grins and lifts his ass up so that Sam can pull his underwear off. Sam's hand wraps around him, stroking Dean until he's hard.

"Fucking... damn, your hands are huge," Dean moans, rutting into Sam's fist.

"They're proportional actually," Sam says, leaning over Dean to kiss him, keeping a tight grip on his cock.

Whatever, Dean thinks. They feel massive on him, like every other part of his brother. He's always thought that Sam had to be made so big to contain all of the good stuff the kid has going on, that oversized heart of his. No one normal sized could have handled the things that have been dumped on Sam over the years either.

"Hey, stop that," Sam says against Dean's lips. "I'm here, not in there." 

He taps his fingers against Dean's temple and then kisses him again, grinding their hips together.

Dean gets the message, grabs Sam's ass with both hands and drags him closer, hooking his leg around Sam's calf.

"God..." Sam grunts, going in for more kisses, letting go of Dean's cock to slide his fingers into Dean's hair instead.

A small, but manly, whine of protest escapes Dean, making Sam smile, but then he starts humping with more intent and that shuts Dean up.

"Sam... Sammy..." Dean starts clawing at Sam's pyjama bottoms. "Off."

However good it feels for them to be getting off like teenagers, Sam's "proportional" dick concealed by only a thin layer of clothing is too tempting to keep this up for much longer. Dean wants his brother naked.

"Aren't we... we meant to be doing something else?" Dean asks, when he manages to avoid Sam's insistent mouth.

"Yeah," Sam pants, licking Dean's bottom lip quickly before getting to his knees and then stepping off the bed. He pulls his pants down over his hips and let's them drop to the floor then turns, smiling knowing that Dean is watching his every move. He gets the lube out of the drawers by the bed then crawls over his brother.

"On your side," Sam says, his hand curling under Dean's thigh, raising his leg up. "Keep it like this."

"Sir, yes sir," Dean replies, hissing when Sam's fingers press against his hole, slick and warm. "I'm thinking I should get a free past at the next one, this being a preference not a kink ahhh... fuck, warn a guy would ya?"

Sam bites Dean's shoulder and wriggles his fingers, now knuckle deep in his brother.

"You might not think it's a kink, Dean... but I do." Sam shifts his body closer, pushing his cock against the cleft of Dean's ass, opening his fingers to make sure Dean's nice and loose. "Been thinking about you like this..."

Sam stops talking, kissing the back of Dean's neck instead. He doesn't think Dean will like hearing that sam sees him as... vulnerable in this position. Something about Sam holding him from behind, taking him, surrounding him. Whatever Dean thinks. It's definitely a kink.

"Ready?" Sam asks.

"Yeah, fuck yes."

Sam kisses Dean again and then removes his fingers, stroking the lube on his hand over his cock and lining himself up. The first push is always like a bolt of electricity. Heat and gripping tightness and the intensity of being completely bonded to each other. Sam needs to take a few deep breaths before he can keep going.

The angle is amazing, so much different to the other positions they've tried before, and by the way Dean's raised leg is shaking, Sam guesses that Dean feels the same.

Thrusting his hips forward, Sam sinks in the last remaining inch, and they moan in unison.

"Told you," Sam says, drawing his cock out and pushing back in.

It's more of an effort, having sex like this, the easy grind that comes with having Dean on his back or his front, but it's worth it. Sweat starts to gather on Sam's forehead, the muscles in his stomach burning with the strain. 

"Sam, god... harder... feels so good..."

Sam's blood races, throbbing through his veins, knowing that he's hitting all of the spots that make Dean lose it. It's funny really when he thinks about it. All of the ways that get Sam off involve Dean getting off because of what he does to him. Well, people don't call them co-dependent for nothing.

"Touch yourself," Sam says, slowly pumping his hips, rocking forward just enough to brush against Dean's prostate.

Dean let's go of his vice grip on his thigh, bending his knee to stay in position, and takes his neglected cock in hand. He's leaking precome, and he spreads it over the head and down, fucking into his fist.

Looking back over his shoulder, Dean catches Sam's lips in a bruising kiss, tongue and teeth and searing want. He pulls away, eyes squeezing closed, and Sam feels every part of his brother tense as he comes, shuddering out Sam's name.

"So fucking hot, Dean. You're so..." Sam grunts, fucking Dean faster, lost in the way the aftershocks of Dean's orgasm are still making his body convulse. Sam removes his arm from where it was wound around Dean's waist and finds Dean's hand, still stroking his spent dick. He links their fingers together, Dean's come cooling on his skin.

"Sammy, come on," Dean pleads, whether for Sam to keep pounding into him or to leave off his oversensitive cock, Sam isn't sure. His brain can't register much at this point other than white hot pleasure.

He let's go of Dean's hand and grips his hip, fingers digging into bone. A few hard thrusts and Sam pulls out, jerking himself over the edge and coming on the base of Dean's back.

"Jesus," Dean pants, sagging in Sam's arms, his leg dropping down finally. "I'm dying. You killed me."

Sam breathes out a laugh and pushes his nose against Dean's neck, kissing his damp skin. He can't help feeling a little bit smug. He's wanted to do that for so long with Dean and it turns out that his brother enjoyed it as much as he did.

"You ok?" Sam asks, scooting back to grab a handful of tissues, and noticing Dean rubbing his hip.

"Uh, yeah," dean replies, rolling onto his back once sam has finished half-heartedly cleaning the come off his back. "Just... achey."

"Not just the good kind, huh?"

Dean groans when Sam places his hand on his leg, massaging the muscle from knee to hip while he cleans up Dean's stomach, dropping the tissues off the bed.

"That's good," Dean says, closing his eyes as Sam's fingers work their magic.

Sam's back is protesting to the angle he's lying in, but it feels so good in front of him, he just wants to keep him there.

"It definitely counts as a kink."

"Nah, still lame, Sammy. I'll show you a kink when I win next."

Sam kisses the back of Dean's neck, his eyes heavy. Maybe he should ease up on Dean when they play cards again, he's sort of curious about which thing on the list his brother would pick. Ok, more than sort of curious.

Maybe Sam will just keep the cards with him, in his jacket pocket or somewhere, just in case. 

You never know when they might need them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bloody hell I should have updated before now :/ woops


End file.
